


Little snow angel

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 關於正在念研究所的古雷和六歲又三個月的加洛剛一起生活的故事。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛





	Little snow angel

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：白安-是什麼讓我遇見這樣的你

「旦——那——」  
吶喊的聲音把古雷從睡夢中驚醒，睡著之前原本拿在手中的書本不知道什麼時候掉在腿上，他把看到一半的書放上一旁的茶几，正想從沙發上起身時，雙腳傳來一陣麻痺感讓他又倒回沙發上。  
他看了一下手腕上的錶，古雷記得自己是在吃完午餐後，把加洛帶進房間裡睡午覺才回書房，拿出那本還沒看完的書，不知道是因為暖氣讓屋內的溫度剛好，還是連續幾天被房裡的小傢伙折騰，古雷坐在沙發上看著手中的書，眼皮卻越來越沉重，最後便昏睡過去——而且一睡著就過去了三個小時。  
「加洛。」古雷回過頭對著房門喊，他拍了拍自己的大腿，然而並沒有加快腳上的知覺恢復，而緊閉的門內也沒有傳來回應。  
他嘆了一口氣，稍微從沙發上側過身，又往房門叫了幾次，平時不論在做什麼都一定會回應他的孩子，卻從吵醒古雷的那一聲吶喊後，再也沒了聲響，那讓他不得不開始擔心起來，又捶了幾下自己的腿，可是麻痺的感覺依然沒有減少。  
「加洛！」時間一分一秒過去，不清楚狀況的古雷沒有繼續等待，而是勉強拖著只恢復一半知覺的腿，半跳半走地繞過沙發，中間還差一點被地毯絆倒，才來到加洛的房間前。  
可是當古雷打開房門，映入眼簾的卻是空無一人的床鋪，他又往前裡頭走了幾步來到床邊，掀開堆在床邊的毛毯和加洛最愛的黃色抱枕，也打開衣櫃和大抽屜，依然沒有看見孩子的身影。  
從心底油然而生的焦慮讓古雷皺著眉頭，他看了很多照養孩子的書，也做了許多準備，但照顧加洛這件事情對他來說，依舊比研究所的研究報告還要難上幾千倍，不，或許是幾萬倍，幾百萬倍——就像是現在這樣的狀況。  
他環顧房間內的每個角落，以加洛的身材不可能躲進小小的玩具箱裡，孩子的身高也勾不到衣櫃上方，床底下也掀開找過了，正當古雷打算離開房間去其他地方尋找時，加洛的聲音又再次傳進耳中。  
「旦——那——」  
這次古雷十分確定自己在客廳裡聽見加洛的聲音的方向是正確的，只不過目的地的距離差了幾公尺，他跟著聲音來源走到對角的窗邊，伸手推開緊閉的窗戶，在放眼望去都被雪花覆蓋的銀白世界裡，出現了一小撮藍色的物體在裡頭攢動——加洛·提莫斯躺在房子後方的空地上，正用自己的身體在雪地裡畫著小小的雪天使。  
「你——看——我——畫——的——」正上下擺動著手腳的孩子中氣十足地大喊，古雷順著加洛其中一隻手比著的方向看去，除了正在成型的雪天使以外，空地的上方還有用一個又一個小腳印踩出來的痕跡，歪歪扭扭地拼成他的名字。  
「加洛·提莫斯。」古雷感到無奈卻又不知道該拿這個活力充沛的孩子如何是好，他捏著自己的眉頭對著窗外喊道，「你在那邊不要動。」  
「好——」加洛用宏亮嗓音回答，古雷一邊從衣櫃裡拿出加洛的羊毛衣和厚外套，一邊想著等等要教育加洛下雪時出門要穿厚一點——或是根本不該在他睡著的時候偷溜出門。  
拎著二件保暖衣物，古雷又從衣架上抽了一條圍巾後，大步地踏出加洛的房間，轉身進到自己的房間內，快速地穿上厚毛衣和羽絨外套，隨手拿起掛在椅背上的圍巾和帽子，快步地往外走去。  
古雷套上雪靴時腳掌還有點麻，但已經比一開始好上許多，但由於太過心急，以致於差一點沒帶鑰匙就踏出屋外，還好在門關上之前他用腳擋住門板，結果還沒完全退去的麻痺感竄上整支右腳，讓古雷眉頭皺了一下，可是他沒有因此停下腳步。  
當他帶著衣物氣喘吁吁跑到房子後方的空地時，加洛還在雪地裡，但似乎因為穿得過於單薄，已經不像剛才那樣揮動手腳畫著雪天使，而是一動也不動地躺在雪地中，古雷趕緊將凍僵的孩子從被雪花淹沒的危機中拉起，他用手掌拍掉加洛身上的積雪，一些雪花因為他的體溫融化成水，被孩子身上的紅色棉上衣吸收，成了一個又一個深紅色圓點。  
「我不是說過了，出來要穿外套。」古雷蹲在泥濘的雪地裡，將羊毛衣套過加洛的頭，拉直袖子讓加洛的手臂穿過，「冷到躺在雪裡動不了，會感冒。」  
「我沒有動不了啊？」加洛的手穿過另一邊的袖子，歪頭看著古雷，「是旦那叫我不要動的。」  
拉好加洛身上的羊毛衣，古雷盯著眼前的孩子，忍不住嘆了一口氣，他說不要動，加洛就真的靜靜地躺在雪裡等他來，他把黑色的厚外套披上對方的肩膀，究竟是太傻還是太乖，古雷分不清楚，不過他猜想大概是前者。  
「外套也穿上。」古雷抓緊加洛身上的外套衣領，等加洛雙手都穿過袖子，他才鬆開手，「自己拉拉鍊。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」被雪凍紅的臉頰微微鼓起，古雷看著加洛有些笨拙地用手指捏著拉鍊頭，試了好幾次還是沒有成功，只好伸手自己把拉鍊拉上。  
「謝謝！」加洛在古雷把圍巾繞上脖子時說道，「旦那好厲害！」  
「這個誰都會。」古雷把圍巾在加洛的下巴打結，剩下的尾巴塞進外套裡，「之後再教你。」  
「好！」  
孩子臉上的笑容燦爛，凍紅的皮膚像是抹上腮紅，臉頰的邊緣還沾有些許的泥巴，古雷乾脆摘下自己的圍巾，把加洛臉上的污漬一一擦掉後，再把髒掉的圍巾塞進自己的羽絨外套口袋裡。  
「好了，該回去了。」他起身後拍了拍加洛的肩膀，「回去洗澡準備吃晚餐了。」  
「我想吃披薩！」  
「晚餐吃肉排和豆子。」  
原本高舉雙手慶祝的男孩，在古雷說完後，像是隻無家可歸而垂下耳朵的小狗的樣子，讓他不得不改口，「披薩明天再吃。」  
「耶！」加洛一聽見明天就能吃到自己最愛的食物，開心地抱住古雷，「我要吃三片！」  
「你上次只吃了二片就飽了。」古雷忍不住反駁。  
「我長大了，可以吃三片！」孩子抓住古雷的外套向前走著，經過雪水融化成的水窪跳了一下，「我有變重喔！老師說的！」  
「好好走路。」  
話才剛說完，沒有穿上止滑雪靴的加洛準備下一次跳躍時腳底一滑，還好古雷即時反應，伸手一抓，在跌倒的前一秒抓住加洛的領子。  
不知道是被嚇到還是壓根沒有意識發生什麼事情的孩子抬頭望著古雷，他看著那雙過於透徹的眼睛猶豫幾秒鐘，忍不住又嘆氣，溫熱的氣息在冷空氣中形成白霧，很快就消散在空氣中。  
為了不要再讓好動的加洛再次跌倒，古雷索性把加洛抱了起來，讓孩子半坐在前臂上，身體靠著他的胸口上，懷中的加洛的確比上一次被古雷抱著的時候重了一點，這時他才意識到，因爲每天都能看見小小的身影在自己的身邊，導致他沒發現加洛一天一天長大——或許有一天，他會再也抱不動這個孩子。  
古雷緩緩地向著家門前進，剛才的念頭在古雷的腦海短暫地停留，他還沒釐清那股混著遺憾與無奈的情緒是從何而來，加洛的手臂便抱住他的脖子打斷了古雷的思緒，孩子略高的體溫從貼在他後頸的小小手掌傳來，像是代替口袋中的圍巾似的，他不自覺地往那雙手心靠近一些。  
「旦那，你剛剛有看到我寫什麼嗎？」加洛彷彿要說什麼重大機密一般，湊到古雷的耳邊小聲地說道，「那是秘密喔！」  
「嗯。」  
「那你不可以告訴別人喔！」把手掌捲成圓形，加洛深呼吸一口氣後開口。  
「我最喜歡古雷了！」  
說完後的加洛露出大大的笑容，臉頰依然紅通通的，古雷看了孩子一眼，腳步沒有停下，最後只是回了一句：「別以為這樣我就會忘記你偷跑出去的事情。」  
聽著加洛的大聲地發出哀號，古雷不打算承認自己喜歡這個孩子，但他也沒有否認，在屋裡看見雪地上用鞋印踩出來的幾個字時，嘴角不經意地上揚。

【END】


End file.
